


The World is Ending But At Least You Have Christmas Music

by Anonymous



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alien Invasion, Christmas, Comedy, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Protective Wilbur Soot, Singing, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Zoomer Memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Anyways alien invasion. They sing terribly and their weakness is Christmas music.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 11
Collections: anonymous





	The World is Ending But At Least You Have Christmas Music

Tommy boredly looked up at the board in class and sighed, he’d rather be off battling monsters or something like that. He drew some badass sword designs in his notebook to pass time, however time just seemed to not go any faster. Until everyone heard a loud sudden bang outside.

“The aliens are coming! Everyone fucking run!” Someone yelled. Tommy sighed, “What the fuck?”

The aliens really were coming, that sucked. Oh god, the aliens, they were. They were singing. It was absolutely awful. Terrible singing aliens, what is this, The Guy Who Didn’t Like Musicals? But Tommy actually enjoyed musicals or whatever. He’d prefer country music, nobody could know that. His terrible secret was loving country music. Gods know what Wilbur would do.

So the terrible singing continued as many poor individuals fell on the floor, wanting the terrible singing to stop. It was agonizing. Not as agonizing as the fact that McDonald’s raised its price on their McChicken sandwich by $0.39 cents. “Fuckin’ idiots.”

One of the aliens went straight for him, he dodged. He tried thinking back to the stuff that Techno told him but like always, he was too bored to listen to what he was trying to tell him and stared at something else. He was gonna have to figure this out on his own. Tommy heard a certain song playing down the block, All I Want for Christmas is You by Mariah Carey. The aliens screamed when they heard it and blew into bits.

Tommy smirked. Tommy found out how to beat these suckers once and for all. No one can deflect the Christmas spirit, now can they?

Tommy had to run to his house to get his mega bluetooth and blast the song. Wait- no- there was a huge tower, those towers that broadcasted things or whatever. 

Tommy ran to the tower and immediately started climbing up it. He played the song that everyone knew and loved (or hated.) 

He looked down and the aliens were incinerating into dust. Oh well, fuckers got what they deserved.

~~~

When Tommy got home he didn’t realize to see his three family members looking at him with worry on their faces.

“We thought you were dead, mate!” Phil said. Tommy laughed obnoxiously, “Nah, those fuckers don’t have any chance against me.”

“Anyways how’s it going idiot.” Tommy asked Wilbur.  
Wilbur facepalmed.

**Author's Note:**

> i am not funny i am just a zoomer.


End file.
